Tsubasa Ride
by TsubasaRide
Summary: Tsubasa is a new member of the flock with a mysterious past. TsubasaxFang, contains rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the third time I had to rewrite this chapter, cuz it keeps getting deleted... a mystery...**

**I dont own Maximum Ride, but I do own Tsubasa.**

**So don't sue me.**

**understand?**

**Good.**

**Let the story begin.**

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Fang POV:

I sat on the sofa of our mountain house, where the flock lives. All seven of us. Max, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Tsubasa, and, of course, me. Tsubasa sat next to me,

watching the TV set, interested in whatever channel it was on. I wasn't. I was watching her. Not that I like her! Well, I like her, but I don't _like_ her like her.

I was watching her because I was being cautious. She had joined the flock a month ago, when we found her curled up in a cage on our latest raid of the school. We tried

get her out, but she crouched there, terrified of us, and her large, green eyes were filled with fear. We eventually pulled her out after freeing the other hybrids, and she

spread her long, opal wings, and rose. Whe followed her, and she put up no fight, but swooped around in the air, a ghostly victory dance against the night sky. Her

silvery white hair trailed behind her, swinging and swishing in the cool night breeze. She eventually stopped flying, and swooped over to us. We tensed for a fight,

unsure of whose side this girl was on. But she thanked us.

"Thank you." She said in a soft, sad voice. "I may not be able to change my past, but I can shape my future." She went up to Max, somehow knowing she was the

leader, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Max resisted at first, suprised by her action, but eventually hugged her back. After they both pulled back, Nudge flitted

forward.

"Hey, um, I like, have a question." Nudge announced. "Do you have a name?"

"A name?" The girl asked. "Everyone has a name, it's just what you want to be. My name? I'm Tsubasa."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**so that was the first chapter.**

**Dont flame me. Max and Fang are a cute couple. If you read this, it was your fault, so dont yell at me for making this a Tang. Or Fubasa. **

**Whateva. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Well, heres chappy number two.**

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Tsubasa POV:

I got up off the sofa where Fang sat, stairing at me, and left, heading towards the door. I flung it open to welcome the soft spring breeze. Ever scince I waas granted the

freedom, I loved the feeling of the outdoors, with its fresh scent and lovely art. In my opinion, whatever an artist could draw, nature could multiply the quality by

a thousand. With its soft paint at sunset, and blues and whites and yellows in the morning, I clearly loved everything about it. Even in the school, where the sky was only

outside the window, I loved when somebody would move my dog crate so I could glimpse a veiw of whatever art nature saw fit at the time. But I never told anybody about

that. I never told anybody about anything. Because it was all a secret. everything was a secret. I was a secret, too. I wasnt supposed to exist. I contemplated this

as I walked along the cliff that gaurded our mountain house. If I didnt exist to some people, was I supposed to exist? Did I have a place here? Should I be dead?

I spread my opal wings and took flight, as though the wind and the breeze would rid me of those awful thoughts. Those terrible memories. I dived, and for a second, a

single second, I thought about not pulling up, and just ending it all. Would anybody care? Would anybody remember? I pulled up at the last second, missing the ground by an

inch. I eventually stopped flying, and landed on the uncut grass that was our lawn. Fang was sitting there, as quiet as ever. I didnt like him. I didnt like any men. they were

sneaky and disgusting and evil. I glared at him as I walked to the door.

"What was that?" he asked, examining at the blade of grass he had pinched between his fingers.

"What?" I snarled at him. Why should he care?

"Well... for a second, I thought you weren't going to pull up." He looked at me, and I looked away, scared that he might find out what was going through my head.

"You wanted to die, didn't you?" He said, now sounding angry. "Tsubasa, wether you like it or not, we're in this together, and we can't afford to lose somebody! We can't

lose you! If you have a death wish, well, wait until this battle is over! Because we've been beaten and messed up and hurt, but we're not going to lose this battle because we're to cowardly to LIVE!"

I wanted to cry. I thought nobody cared, and here was living, breathing proof that somebody, anybody would care if I died. I was so touched. It didnt make any

sense, and I loved and hated what I was feeling at the same time. I didnt love Fang, but there was something so special about what he just said.

"Thank's." I choked, and retreated to my room to replay those words in my head.

* * *

** Is it good? Pleeaaassee press the reveiw button. I need 1 reveiw to write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**squee! 3 reveiws!**

**I thank you, my loyal revewiers!**

**and now... let saga continue!**

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

(Tsubasa POV)

I lay on my bed in the room Max and I shared, thinking about those few works that Fang had said that meant so much to me. Why had I gotten so choked up? And why

did he look so confused when I thanked him for it? I peered out the window, and saw Fang still sitting where I had last saw him, stairing out at the sunset.

How much had changed scince I left the School? Weeks ago I wasnt talking, just shivering in my cage. They thought I had a disorder. Is that why... that man...

felt what he did to me was an okay thing to do? When I told him to stop, he merely laughed and said "So you talk? Good, lets hear you scream." And... he did something

to me that felt so immensly wrong, so insanely perverted, that I stopped talking altogether. So the night Max freed me, what had prompted me to talk?

And will I ever be able to confess to anybody I lost my virginity at age 13, and had been raped hundreds of times by the time I was 15? And what will they think?

But I had to tell somebody. It just kept welling up inside me, threatening to force its way out my mouth and into the ears of the Flock. But who to tell?

somebody that won't tell anybody else...

that will listen to me without interrrupting...

that will not hug me, or comfort me, but just listen...

Fang.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFT

**ooooh cliffhanger! What will Fang think?**

**btw, this is when there living in the cliff house, but I made their ages 2 years in advance. So Max is 15**

**Tsubasa is 5 months younger than Fang **


	4. Chapter 4

**a continuation from our cliffhanger...**

**What will Fang think**?

TFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

(Fang POV)

I was sitting outside when Tsubasa came out the front door and sat next to me. She had a sad look in her eyes, and a heavyness in her step.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." I glanced at her. This was new. She never told anybody anything.

"Go ahead."

"At the School, they did alot of things to me." No shit, Sherlock.

"And?"

"Well, they did something to me... and I need to talk about it."

"I'm no therapist."

"I know... but I need to tell somebody... I feel like i'm gonna explode."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Fang... somebody there..they...well..." She was getting sort of teary. I hate it when people cry.

"You don't need to tell me." I offered.

"Yes I do!" She cried, clutching at the grass, as of holding on to the earth. What could be so important?

"Fang... I was raped." She gulped, and burst into tears. Why did I need to know this? And then it dawned on me.

"Tsubasa... are you having **needs**?" I asked. "Because i'm not so sure I would be a very good fuckbuddy."

"No, you complete retard!" She shreiked. "What the hell? I say I need to talk and you want to go ahead and FUCK me? I'll never be able to have sex beacause

of that! I just want to tell somebody!"

With that, she slammed to door and ran inside. I stayed on my spot on the ground, reveiwing wha just happened to me. So thats why she was uncofortable around

me and Iggy.

Speaking of that, Iggy walked outside and leaned against the houses bricks.

"Tsubasa sounded upset... and from what I gathered you tried to come on to her? That dosent really sound like you..."

"Its none of your business, Iggy." I dived off the cliff, and spread my dark wings. I needed to fly.

But later that night, laying in bed and listening to Iggy snore across the room, I coulnt help but think, what would it be like to have sex with Tsubasa?

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

**ooh, Fang, you naughty perv.**

**well, that was part of the reason it was rated m...**

**in later chapters, Fang just might be able to andser that question... **


End file.
